smulestarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuu
Yuu Love to sing, it is her greatest passion. But that does not let her have other passions, because another of it is dancing and he does it since he was 4 years old. Appearance ... Personality She is a somewhat shy and extroverted girl when she does not know someone, at the moment that there is trust, it is the opposite. She always cares for her friends and although those who do not know her well see her as a child with her friends, she loves to bother them, she is really mature and tries to advise those who really care. Her best friends love the nonsense and crazy things she can say, because according to them she makes her unique, because sometimes they do not know what to expect from her. Relationships Biografie Yuu Honda was born into a normal family with his twin brother Ren Honda. The two twins were brought up very close, this created a great bond between them and made Ren very jealous with his little sister. At age 4, Yuu began with her first steps in the world of dance, beginning in an academy, where they discovered that she had great talent. At age 6 he sang the songs he saw on television, and he always did it with a smile, letting him see how much he liked to sing. But it was not until the age of twelve, that she discovered vocaloid and became a great fan who did not take her big step in the world of music. From that moment she began to sing her songs. Later he discovered and fell in love with the kpop, it was at that moment where he decided to create a channel and be a fanduber. Her best friend is Shuly, a tender, shy and charming girl. He has a really tender voice and is quite popular. They met by Vocaloid and became very close, in addition that both are otaku. When he turned 15, his parents started traveling constantly and the twins decided to live alone in a shared apartment. The coexistence for the brothers did not become very difficult, in addition that Ren always supported to Yuu, even with his love to the music, leaving him his space to practice and that he recorded, and even doing duets or collaborations with her. At 18 she started college, she studied accounting and finance. But although he started a university life there were no major changes, everything remained the same Trivia * She has a twin brother. She is the least. * It's Fujoshi and his favorite partner is TakanoxOnodera (Sekaiichi Hatsukoi was the first yaoi anime to look) * Honda is her surname, curiously it is also the surname of Japan, one of the protagonists of Axis Power Hetalia. Well, the name of that character is Kiku Honda. * It is semi-vegetarian (pescetarian) * loves animals * Chocolate for Yuu is considered a drug, because he likes it so much that he can not quit * Hobbies are singing, dancing and reading Discography Sources * Full Image Edit: Ichisaki Reina from Tsukiuta Category:Characters |} Category:MoonA